The Clique
by Me At The Disco
Summary: The Pretty Committee is back and better than ever. The only thing is...they're being sent to boarding school. Can TPC survive Wallowa Boarding Academy for Girls? Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Lake Placid, New York

Forever Wild Campsite

Wednesday, February 25th

2:37 P.M.

Massie had never wanted to cry so hard. When the Pretty Committee arrived at the bus after packing their belongings, Mr. Myner was already waiting for them. "You're seven minutes late." He said, obviously annoyed. Mr. Myner was pointing at the OCD bus somewhat lamely.

Massie, who was even madder at Mr. Myner than earlier, responded, "I'm not getting on the bus until you give us all the stuff you took from us. You know; our phones, Palm Pilots, and CLOTHES! Not to mention my extremely expensive mineral water. Because then we'll sue both you and the school because..."

"Just get on the bus!" Alicia hissed in Massie's ear. Then Alicia took Massie by the arm and "helped" her onto the bus. Claire trudged behind with Dylan in tow. Kristen was the only person not making an effort to get on the bus.

"Kristen, actually, just keep standing there," said Mr. Myner, "Your parents will be picking you up." Kristen, obviously shocked, just started bawling her eyes out again.

Claire spoke up for the first time in the past half-hour. "Kris, don't worry, we'll see you when we're back in Westchester, okay?"

Kristen simply nodded and started to wipe her eyes as a response.

A couple minutes later, when Massie, Claire, Dylan, and Alicia had settled into the back seats of the OCD bus, they heard some thunder. Rain began to pour down from the sky. At that exact moment, there was a small _screech _and the bus started to pull away.

Claire pointed at the window. Just then, Massie saw everyone from the trip waving goodbye. Claire saw Cam first. He was waving and eyes his were bloodshot and almost swollen shut. Then Massie saw Derrington, eyes glassy, running alongside the bus. Claire and Massie exchanged weak smiles when their eyes met.

For the rest of the ride, Dylan and Alicia moved up front, so they could call their parents without disturbing anyone else. Massie and Claire stayed in the back, just being quiet, until they found themselves in the OCD parking lot, with Isaac waiting for them.

The carpool was unusually quiet that day. After Alicia and Dylan had been dropped off at home, Massie felt her cell phone vibrating in her purse. She flipped open her phone, and started to tear up. Wordlessly, she showed Claire the message.

ALICIA: DAD WON'T SUE. WE'RE OVER.

Neither girl could believe her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Westchester, New York

Jakkob's Salon

Saturday, February 28th

4:49 P.M.

"I refuse to go through this." Alicia said in her usual diva-like attitude.

Alicia was the only member of the Pretty Committee who wasn't tearing up at the moment. In the past three days, the Pretty Committee had been officially expelled from OCD and enrolled in Wallowa Boarding Academy for Girls. TPC had never felt so second-class in their life. At Wallowa, they would have to wear a uniform and they had a Dress Code for their hair. In fact, that was the reason they were at Jakkob's today. Every girl (with the exception of Kristen) would have to give in to Wallowa's insane Dress Code and cut their hair to above the shoulders (at least). That alone was enough to make Massie (and everyone else) run and hide in Wyoming for the rest of their lives.

Jakkob took each girl one by one, and the rest of the girls would stand by the salon chair, squeezing each other's hands and praying they weren't next. Dylan was first and probably the most emotional of the group. She started to sob the moment she was called over. The only comforting words anyone could think of were from Alicia: "It's okay, Dylan. People change their hair all the time. Plus, we're all doing it, too."

Dylan's hysterical sobs started to subside, and then Jakkob gathered Dylan's hair in a ponytail and started to snip. Dylan squeezed her eyes shut for the next twenty minutes, until Jakkob was done. Then she opened her eyes and actually began to smile. Soft ringlets framed her face and her usually dry hair was soft, shiny, and bouncy.

"I'll go next!" Claire piped up as she sat in the chair occupied by Dylan seconds ago.

Claire's hair took longer than expected. Jakkob added extensions to her super short bangs and cut her hair in a style similar to Massie's bob at the beginning of the year. When Claire got up from the chair, her slick-straight hair gleamed. An hour later, Massie left with an impossibly glossy chin-length bob and Alicia with a blunt-cut style that just hit her shoulders. Kristen had made a visit to Svetlana and left with (gasp) waxed eyebrows.

What the Pretty Committee perceived as disaster and torture turned out to be one of the best things that ever happened to them. As they loaded up in the Range Rover, a familiar voice shouted, "Claire? Massie? Dylan? Is that you?" Massie turned around so fast that her new short hair whipped her cheeks. It was Derrington. And the rest of the guys from Briarwood.


	3. Chapter 3

Westchester, New York

Outside of Jakkob's Salon

Saturday, February 28th

6:42 P.M.

Recap: As they loaded up in the Range Rover, a familiar voice shouted, "Claire? Massie? Dylan? Is that you?" Massie turned around so fast that her new short hair whipped her cheeks. It was Derrington. And the rest of the guys from Briarwood.

"It is you." This time Cam was speaking. He sounded disappointed and heartbroken.

Claire, unsure of what was going to happen, nervously walked up to Cam.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked. Cam nodded and led her over to the other side of the Range Rover.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"Well, um, Claire. You've, uh, changed a lot in the past few days. You've stopped answering my emails and IMs. And, now, you've gone and changed yourself, you know, how you look. I don't think...I mean, you're not the Claire I used to know. I think I want..."

Claire didn't hear what Cam's last words were, but she knew what had just happened. Cam had broken up with her. Claire tried to hold back tears for a few seconds, but before she knew it, hot tears were streaming down her face.

As if on cue, Isaac appeared out of nowhere and opened the door to the Range Rover. Claire climbed into the first seat she saw and looked out the tinted windows. Derrington had an arm around Massie. Dylan was in a deep conversation with Kristen, Plovert, and Kemp Hurley. Josh was absentmindedly running his hands through Alicia's hair. Claire felt like she was the only person out of place. Even Cam was smiling. That made Claire cry even harder.


	4. Chapter 4

Westchester, New York

Outside of Jakkob's Salon

Sunday, March 1st

8:38 P.M.

"This is so awesome!" Massie shouted over the loud music.

The Pretty Committee had thrown a party and once again, invited the whole grade, through E-vites. Even though Massie thought of the party that morning, Landon Dorsey had been willing to plan it for twice as much money.

"Yeah! But where's Cam? I need to talk to him!" Claire screamed.

"I dunno." Derrington had joined their conversation. "He never said he would go."

Before anyone could say anything else, the DJ said, "Dance contest!" The crowd went wild as the first beats of "Buttons" by The Pussycat Dolls were heard through the speakers.

A few minutes later, the winners were announced. The winners were Carrie and some guy that TPC didn't recognize.

Suddenly, Claire felt someone tap on her shoulder. They were holding a lily, a bag of candy, a C.D. Cam!

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't realize! You weren't allowed on the computer and your hair is the dress code! I'm so sorry!" Cam was beaming as he put all his stuff in Claire's arms. There was so much stuff, Claire almost toppled over. Cam smiled and handed one last thing to Claire. It was a poem.

_My Apologies_

_By: Cam Fisher_

_I can't believe I ever doubted you_

_Since in my heart, I knew you would stay true._

_Now I realize what I have lost_

_I've lost the sweetest, nicest girl I ever knew._

_With opinions and determination_

_She's beautiful, too._

_I hope you can forgive me._

_My apologies_

"Yes! Of course I forgive you!" Claire threw her arms around Cam. Cam was ecstatic. He gave Claire a small kiss on the cheek.

The only thing that ruined the moment was Derrington punching Cam lightly on the arm and saying "Dude, you know that everyone's staring?"


End file.
